Quinn Oneshots
by SeyahMyv
Summary: "His big hands stroked my shoulders, slowly traveling down. I sighed, my breath unsteady, be it by nervousness or excitement I didn't care, my heart and body ached for this man." I've loved Quinn so much during the Sookie Stackhouse novels, and since I think this site, or actually the whole fandom, is lacking in the Quinn Sookie fanfics I'd thought I's upload a fantasy of my own.


The return

His big hands stroked my shoulders, slowly traveling down, from my back to my stomach and belly button. His touch sent shivers down my spine and I felt my lower region become warmer at the promise of the night to come. My heartrate quickened, his lips left mine, and I gasped for air as they travelled down to explore my collarbone. My nails scratched his back gently, and I felt him tremble under my touch. His fingers travelled down even further, suddenly his lips were at my ears, after gently kissing me he whispered, "You sure you want this babe?"

I sighed, my breath unsteady, be it by nervousness or excitement I didn't care, my heart and body ached for this man. I tightened my grasp on him. I hadn't event known I missed him this much, until he had appeared on my doorstep just a few hours earlier. "Yes, I want this as much as you do." This wasn't a weird phrase since Quinn knew, and was comfortable with my disability. Well, maybe comfortable was a big word, but at least he wasn't uncomfortable about it, that ought to count as something.

His lips found mine again, and he kissed me long, longer than I would've thought possible, but neither of us wanted to break our contact while he fumbled around with the condom. I heard the plastic ripping, and not much later he pressed against me. By now we were both so heated up in the moment he slid in easily. I groaned, feeling a slight twinge of pain, I was plenty wet, but he was still bigger than average. We stayed like that for a while, simply enjoying the closeness and the kisses. Oh god the kisses. I had always thought Eric was an excellent kisser, you know because of the centuries of experience, but he couldn't compare to this. Quinn radiated warmth, safety and simply love. I was being engulfed in this, surrounded by him, I was completely losing myself in Quinn.

I gently pushed his shoulder, he understood, and rolled over, taking me with him in the process. I loved being on top. Still laying down on him to be able to keep kissing him, I slowly started moving my hips. Small, slow and sensual movements. I could feel Quinn's heartbeat accelerating, if that was even possible. His hands stroked my but, playfully pinching me while also trying to bring up the speed of my movements. I grinned and bit his lip, "No, not tonight honey. This time I'm in charge." I grinned down on him, while I straightened up a bit so I was looking down on him. I usually had a hard time reading him, but I didn't need my (dis)ability to read his surprise, a pleased and excited surprise. His beautiful purple eyes locked in mine. I kept eye contact while I increased my speed. The simple feeling of the intimate connection with this handsome but most importantly amazingly strong and kind man was almost enough to get me over the edge. But I desperately wanted to make this moment last, so I held out while I was still locked in those impossible deep purple eyes of his.

I had just a hint of the thought, before he grabbed my behind and threw me back on the bed, switching up our positions. I giggled as I realized I had teased him relentlessly. He grinned back, but that definitely held a devious undertone. He lifted my hips, to level his, while he slid back into me, I moaned, the pain had faded and I closed my eyes as I took his full, glorious, size in. While I wrapped my legs around him in the process. Even with my eyes closed I could still see his slight smile as he took in my expression. Then he started moving, smooth and so heavenly good. I almost lost it right there and then, the only thing stopping me was the slight pinch in my right breast. It added to the excitement, of course, but I opened my eyes because of the startle I had had. I had been so close to my release, I glared at Quinn still nibbling on my breast, and he smiled back at me. "Not yet babe, we're not done just yet." He whispered in his deep voice while switching to my other breast.

He then repositioned my hips, a little higher again. It had been a fraction of an inch, but god what a difference it made. If I had thought I had taken him in full size before I had been wrong. He continued picking up in speed, moving smooth and gentle, while also hungry and savage in expressing his love. I'd never thought those could be combined in one relationship and in one feeling of love, but it could and it was overwhelmingly good to be loved like that. My breathing grew rigid, feeling the release drawing close yet again. Judging Quinn's breathing and the way his eyes were locked with mine I knew he was lose too. My hand travelled up his arm, to the thin of his neck, pulling him down to me, I kissed him, more passionately and deeper than I think I had ever kissed someone. Just then we reached our climax, and all there was left was amazing bliss, warmth and love. I clung to him even tighter as be both struggled to catch our breath and as we both embraced the bliss and ecstasy we had reached. We drifted off into our own little world, enjoying our little bit of peace and each other's company.

Even though I knew peace in Stackhouse universe never lasted long, I wished with all my heart, that we'd be able to stay like this forever. Together in our pure cloud of love, being embraced by his strong and safe arms.


End file.
